


After All

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Battle, Crossing Timelines, F/M, Lap Pillow, Love, Mentioned Character Death, Protection, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 12:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15143201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: In the past, she could only do so much to aid him. Now, she can repay him for standing by her side and taking care of her all that time.





	After All

**Author's Note:**

> Any / Any – This time, I'll protect you.

On Elibe, the theft of her and Nils's dragon stone had rendered them useless except for their dance, music, and ability to sense oncoming danger. Even when Lady Lyn and the others assured them that they were happy to take them in and protect them even if they couldn't fight, Ninian had always wished she could do more than just dance. If she'd been able to fight back, maybe things would have been different. She could have used her dragon form to swim to Nils's rescue, fought Nergal before he could use her to kill Lord Elbert.

In Askr, she has her full power back, stone included. She's been reunited with Lord Eliwood, thanks to the summoner personally leading her to him the moment she arrived, and immediately placing them on the same battle team.

It's a little strange, at first, with Lord Eliwood coming from a time after the war's end and Ninian from just after the battle at the Shrine of the Seals. In his time, she'd stayed on Elibe after the war's end, dying just a few years after the birth of their son. A son who rushed into her arms and cried the moment he saw her.

_In mine and Father's time, you grew so sick, so weak...all I've had of you since I was four are the stories Father has told me._ Lord Eliwood doesn't say anything, but those memories still hurt him just as deeply.

She knows it's why, right now, in the Training Tower, Lord Eliwood pushes himself to exhaustion to protect her even as the enemies grow stronger and he shows signs of wear and tear.

"I won't lose you again," he murmurs, almost a mantra, as he winces in pain. Even with a healer on their team, there's only so much punishment he can take. Were they still on Elibe, Ninian would feel guilty and frustrated at her lack of strength. Regretting that her dances could only do so much to protect and refresh him.

But in Askr, Heroes cannot die. So when the next enemy approaches, she leaps in front of Lord Eliwood without a second thought, feeling her long-lost power pulse through her. Blades nor arrows can pierce the skin of a dragon so easily, magic cannot touch her, and even if she does feel pain it's worth it, for Lord Eliwood's sake.

The floor is soon clear, and the summoner sends them back to the castle to rest. But Ninian knows of a better place, the first one he showed her upon her arrival.

"Here." She sits down beside a tree, patting her lap, and he lays his head there.

"Thank you," he murmurs, reaching for her hand. She laces their fingers together, her other hand resting on his cheek. In Asker, Heroes cannot die, and she will never hesitate to protect him no matter what may come.

**Author's Note:**

> I only wish my Heroes!Ninian had such good defense but fanfic is all about wish fulfillment anyway lol.


End file.
